2014.06.01 - A quiet night at Legion HQ
Even though he has mostly moved into the Helicarrier since he started working for SHIELD, Jo stops by the crashed ship they are using as a base every few days to see if the other Legionnaires are around. Of course, he has seen Salu twice, both when working with SHIELD. He is currently checking over he robotic secretary, there does not seem to be anyone else around doing repairs. Someone has to keep the equipment working. So, in recent days, Jo Nah has showed up and helped out with some SHIELD business. But the last time he was on the Helicarrier, it seems that his discrete little comm unit ended up left behind. It was inconvenient, because it's not like they could -call- him and inform him.. But with the location known, Carol offered to ferry the unit to the shipwreck HQ... and with her newly returned powers, she delighted in the ability to just leap off of the flight deck and soar towards her destination. So it is that she sets her feet gently on the ground just out front, and makes her way inside the lobby. Checking this strange building was among the first of a long list of errands Adam had planned to do when he returned to Earth. But so many other events required his attention; he had to delay the visit again, and again. Only today he found the time, but as he lands at the gates of the building a minute after Carol, he realizes it is almost empty. He came to talk to a legion, but apparently they are not around today. He steps into the lobby, and spots Jo Nah conducting the repairs. It is one of those odd coincidences that perhaps aren't coincidences, because Adam was present when Jo arrived to the 21st Century. "Good evening," he greets politely. "We meet again." "*Breep* Unauthorized persons present. Automatic defense system activation in progress," the voice of the COMPUTO system states. Jo commands, "Legionnaire Override, Ultra Boy One Five. Defenses on standby." COMPUTO replies, "Override accepted, defenses on standby." Jo turns and says, "Hi Carol, what are you doing here? Sorry about that, I do not think the defenses here could stop you, but it would have been inconvenient to fight them." When Adam arrives, Jo frowns and says, "I think we have met, but I do not recall having been introduced." Raising a brow, Carol eyes the sound of the computer discussing defenses. "Yeah, inconvenient." she mutters. "Computer, search database. Carol Danvers, codename Captain Marvel. You might have a little data somewhere in there." She shakes her head and holds out the little comm unit. "Honestly, I was making a house call Jo." she remarks, "You left this on the Helicarrier." Adam studies Jo for a few seconds, then shakes his head. "No, there were other, more pressing businesses going when you breached the temporal barrier. I am Adam Warlock." He nods to Carol as greeting, but his attention returns to Jo Nah quickly. "I come here as a visitor, not an enemy. I am interested in learning about the nature of this place and the organization of time travelers gathered here." The computer replies to Carol, "Negative data in current databases... searching. Archive: Former member Thunder, gained powers from entity known as Captain Marvel approximately 4000 years into Legion future. Archive: Ancient History lists at least 6 beings operating under the name Captain Marvel during the late twentieth and early twenty-first centuries." Jo says, "As our golden friend here says, I am a time traveller, as is the computer running this place. It still thinks it is in the thirty-first century, which causes some difficulty as many files on modern times were lost in the twenty seventh and twenty eighth century wars." Jo turns to Adam, "We are not an organixation of time travellers exactly. We are, however, from the distant future and did discover the secrets of time travel. Unfortunately, we are generally here involuntarily and can not easily return to our home times. What is confusing is that we are not all of us from the SAME future, though we are all from similar ones." "Right, temporal barrier. I managed FTL speeds a few times back in the day, but never managed a time skip." that said, Carol rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I know about the magically imbued one. I am not that Captain Marvel. I'm using the name based on Mar-Vell of the Kree Empire, who championed Earth many times, and died in the service of this world. My name is an homage to his." That said, she looks to Jo Nah and raises a brow. "Yeah, I think your computer might have Alzheimers or some such." she mutters before looking towards Adam. There is a pause there... she's not -sure- if she should know him, but there are parts of her memories that are still hazy... "Therefore you came from the same time-span, but several different alternate futures," apparently Adam understands how that could be, weird as it sounded. "That had to be by design or pattern." Before he can add something else, Carol explains why she is Captain Marvel, and Adam looks at her sharply. "Mar-Vell. I met him, he was a great man. I am pleased to see his legacy is remembered and honored." Jo says to Carol, "COMPUTO this way is better than some iterations. You see, it was built as a research assistant for the smartest man in the universe, and he went crazy for a while. He programmed part of his insanity into COMPUTO and that caused great trouble later, when the computer AI was insane. We eventually fixed it...it may not be perfect but at least it is not insane." Jo adds, "I can not break the time barrier myself either, it is nothing to be ashamed of." He frowns, "Kree...as I recall they wound up interbreeding with humans and other humanoids to such an extent they are no longer a distinct species, if they have a remaining empire, it is well beyond United Planets space and never caused trouble in my stint with the Legion. I think they once had a colony on my home planet of Rimbor, but it was abandoned thousands of years ago." Jo nods, glad Adam understands, "As I understand it, if there are only minor changes in history, then social forces tend to drive history into similar channels. Thus, there are a number of alternate times where the Legion exists, and even a number of the members are the same. We eventually constructed a Time Beacon to guide time travelers back to their proper time stream." "Well, their empire encompasses their entire Galaxy, so... it would not surprise me if your UP space did not include the greater Magellanic cloud." Carol shrugs and looks back to Adam. "Good to meet another man who knew Mar. He was... " she pauses, not one to get choked up often, but she adds, "My friend, mentor, and the greatest man I ever met." And then back to Jo, she says, "The Kree actually had a colony -here- millenia ago." "I have heard those theories, yet they seem to conflict with some empirical evidence," replies Adam to Jo. "If you have brought solid knowledge on temporal physics from your futures, I am quite interested in perusing the data. It could be very important during the next few years. Space-time has become unstable in some regions of the universe." Jo admits, "I am not the egghead type really, but Computo has those files...if it can be convinced to share them. "Generally the United Planets spanned this galaxy, well really only about a third of it. The Khunds, the Dark Circle, and the Dominators held the rest of it," Jo admits. "I have been all over this galaxy. Plus, I have much of the knowledge of Mar-Vell stuck in my head so... perhaps I could be of use to you if you intend to deal with anything out in the... extragalactic arena, so to speak." offers Carol. She offers a hand to Adam and says, "Sorry if I seemed rude. Carol's the name." Like Carol, Adam would be surprised if the Kree Empire, a million years old now, has decayed so much in a millennium to become as irrelevant as Jo seems to believe. But it is possible they are going through a major crisis in Jo's 31st Century. Not really important right now. "I'd like access to the files. I will speak with the Computo AI." Then he shakes Carol's hand. "Well met, Carol. I have been away from Earth most of my life, and most of my time is devoted to dealing with extra-terrestrial events. I am already working with a small team of people, but I hoped to find like-minded individuals here. Our current mission involves an imminent raid against Warworld, which is currently cruising Space Sector 666." Jo frowns, "Warworld...Oh yes, we found the remains of it abandoned just a few weeks after I joined the Legion and moved it to the depths of a dark nebula to keep anyone from using it to loot planets...but not before we had some troubles with a thief who stole a time sphere and used a mind switching machine on me and Super...Superman and Mon-el, trading our minds with those of some of the most evil men in history." "Warworld is not abandoned right now. A warlord called Mongul controls it," explains Warlock. "He had his minions gather dangerous extra-dimensional matter that has been rifted into our reality through time-space warps in the sector; we believe he is building tachyon weapons using the ancient Warzonian factories of Warworld." Definitely, assistance would be accepted. But for now Adam is going to try to convince Computo to give him those files on temporal physics. Category:Log